The Truth will Set you Free
by ScaryTeller YT
Summary: A twist on the surrogate drama what happens when Theresa comes clean about how she got pregnant with the twins.
1. Chapter 1

Theresa lay in her bed at the Crane mansion rubbing her pregnant belly looking around her thinking about how she got to this point. All the heartache she suffered and all the heartache she caused to the love of her life Ethan.

"Oh little ones what am I doing? I am a good person why would I use innocent babies as a bargaining chip. I know how much Gwen wants to be a mother." Theresa said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then something happened. Something changed in her as one of the babies kicked her growing stomach. "I know what I have to do. I am not going to deprive you of your mother and father. One or both of you might be my biological child. I need to tell Gwen and Ethan the truth. They are both going to be mad but if I want a clear conscience, I need to tell them." Theresa said, she was about to call them when she noticed the clock said 2:30 am. "I will tell them first thing in the morning. Good night angels." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day she woke up with a start ready but also scared of what she had to do but she knew she had to. She goes down to breakfast where Gwen, Ethan, Rebecca and Ivy were all eating together.

"Good morning Theresa." Gwen said with a smile. Theresa smiled back.

"Good morning everybody." Theresa said

"How are you feeling today?" Ethan asked

"Much better I think I just had some cramps last night but I feel much better this morning." Theresa said knowing she pretended the night before just so she could send Gwen away and get some alone time with Ethan.

"Maybe we should take you to see Dr. Russell today." Gwen said placing a caring hand on Theresa's.

"If you want but I feel much better today." Theresa said smiling at her

"Alright, that's enough what are you up to Theresa?" Ivy said standing up squinting her eyes

"Mother please don't." Ethan says

"Your mother is right Ethan she is up to something." Rebecca says.

"Ivy, mother please stop I don't need you upsetting her or the babies!" Gwen says sternly.

"I think I lost my appetite I am going to take a bath. Please excuse me." Theresa said leaving

"Oh please." Ivy said rolling her eyes when Theresa was out of sight.

"I mean the lengths that girl will go to gain sympathy." Rebecca said.

"Alright that's enough both of you." Ethan said

"Ethan." Ivy said pleading.

"Alright I know you both are uncomfortable with the situation, but we are in it. Theresa is pregnant and I don't want any problems do you both understand me!" Gwen said angrily.

"Fine." Rebecca said

"She is manipulating you both can't you see that?" Ivy asks

"Mother just go and take Rebecca with you." Ethan says they both try to make another point but Ethan puts his hand up and they both leave defeated. "I'm sorry."

"I know they can't help feel this way but even if Theresa is playing a game she is still carrying our babies and I am not going to upset her." Gwen said sincerely Theresa is standing just out of sight listening. Knowing she can't take anymore she comes back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry leaving like that but I didn't want to get into a fight with them." Theresa says with her head down.

"We understand you are putting the babies first." Gwen says grateful.

"I need to talk to you both about something." Theresa says

"What is it?" Ethan asks

"Not here can we go to the garden where it's private?" Theresa asks

"Of course." Gwen says as they make their way out.

They arrive at the garden gazebo on the Crane grounds Theresa sits on one side and Gwen and Ethan sit on the other.

"Now I have something to say but I would appreciate it if you both let me say everything before you react is that alright?" Theresa says

"Of course," Ethan says

"Alright" Gwen says reluctantly.

"Ok I want to start out by saying that I am not proud of anything I am about to say so here it goes. First things first when you both took Little Ethan from me I was desperate and I thought the only way was to take the place of your surrogate and use that child to get him back. Well after being implanted I started to bleed and thought I had lost the baby so I knew I needed this baby to get my son back so I took matters into my own hands. So I planned it all out on a night Gwen wasn't here and I drugged you Ethan and put on a blonde wig and Gwen's perfume and seduced you. After that I found out from Dr. Russell that I was in fact pregnant but with twins. The problem is one of these babies is yours and one the babies is mine. I want you both to know especially you Gwen that I am truly sorry that I played games with these children I am carrying. I understand if you hate me but I am so happy that you and I are getting along lately. Ethan I cannot apologize to you enough. If you both want to go back on the deal I understand. I would never deprive you of your chance to be a mother Gwen and whatever you decide I agree with." Theresa says with tears pouring down her face. Ethan turns to Gwen but cannot read her reaction. Gwen stands up slowly.

"Ethan can you please leave the two of us alone." Gwen says monotoned.

"Gwen I don't think that's a good idea." Ethan says

"Just to talk I promise, she is still carrying my child I would never risk that." Gwen says. Ethan smiles reluctantly

"Alright I won't be far." Ethan looks at the both of them then slowly walks away.

Theresa and Gwen sit in silence for a few minutes before Gwen breaks the silence.

"Theresa can I ask you a serious question?" Gwen asks

"Alright." Theresa says.

"What made you come clean?" Gwen asks

"Last night I was laying in bed thinking about the monster I have become and I know if I want these babies to be healthy I have to put them first. Plus even though we've been at each other's throats for years I really do want to be your friend Gwen." Theresa says

"That's all I ever wanted to but with you being in love with Ethan it does complicate things." Gwen says

"I understand and I am truly sorry for what I put you through." Theresa says as Gwen smiles.

"Did you mean what you said about not depriving me of being a mother?" Gwen asks

"I sincerely mean it." Theresa says

"How are we going to fix this?" Gwen asks

"Well I am going to start by giving you and Ethan some space. I am going to go back and stay with my Mama but you can come by any time you want." Theresa says

"Please don't I want you to stay here." Gwen says

"Are you sure? After all I did?" Theresa asked

"I insist we can work this out. I did want to strangle you after finding this out but then I realized it was very mature of you to come clean which means you do care." Gwen says

"After all we've been through the screaming matches, the slaps I still do care about you Gwen." Theresa says

"I must be out of my mind but I care about you too." Gwen says

"I did use the babies to stay close to Ethan and even though he told me he still loves me it won't change how I feel about us." Theresa says

"Excuse me? Ethan told you he still loves you? When?" Gwen asks outraged.

"It's not important Gwen I won't pursue it." Theresa says.

"Theresa when did he SAY THIS TO YOU?" Gwen yells

"Last night after I started having the cramps." Theresa says

"What did you say back to him?" Gwen says through gritted teeth.

"I told him I was feeling better and he left and that's when I started to think about everything and felt guilty," Theresa says.

"You didn't say that you love him back?" Gwen asks

"I didn't." Theresa says

"He keeps telling me he doesn't love you anymore. He lied too me!" Gwen says

"Gwen I didn't tell you that to make you mad." Theresa says

"I know you didn't this has to do with me and my husband." Gwen says as Theresa feels a twinge of pain. "Are you alright?" Gwen asks concerned.

"Yes just a little pain but nothing major." Theresa says

"How about this why don't you go inside relax in that bath like you said before and we can talk later." Gwen says

"Are we ok?" Theresa asks

"Actually yes I am happy you were honest with me. We will decide the rest later." Gwen says they hug each other as Theresa walks away. "You were honest with me that's more than I can say for my husband! They always say the truth will set you free!"

UNTIL NEXT TIME


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa walks into the living room in the mansion when Rebecca approaches she tries to avoid her but Rebecca grabs her by the arm.

"Let me go Rebecca." Theresa says vehemently

"Not so fast, I know exactly what you are doing and I'm telling you it isn't going to work!" Rebecca says Theresa angrily rips her arm out of the woman's grasp.

"Rebecca, go speak to your daughter and stop with your threats, they aren't going to work." Theresa says with a sly smile.

"I don't make threats you little-" Rebecca says being cut off.

"Shut up Rebecca!" Ethan says walking into the room "I want you to leave her alone she is carrying my children."

"Don't you mean yours and Gwen's children?" Rebecca says turning to look at Theresa.

"No he meant it" Gwen says showing up as all three turn to face her. "Theresa why don't you go relax I'll handle this." Gwen says giving her a smirk. Theresa turns and is face to face with Rebecca. "MOTHER let her go!" Rebecca moves and let's Theresa leave.

"Gwen are you sure you want your mother involved in this?" Ethan asks

"She's going to find out sooner or later why not now." Gwen says as Ethan rolls his eyes "OK you have no right to act that way I didn't do this YOU DID!" Gwen yells

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Rebecca asks

"Well it turns out Ethan here is the father of the twins but I am only mother to one of them isn't that right darling!" Gwen says as Rebecca's eyes widen.

"What!" Rebecca says

"I can explain, I didn't sleep with Theresa knowingly." Ethan says

"What a crock of sh-" Rebecca says

"Mother it's the truth Theresa drugged him she just told us. She didn't think the implantation took so she was desperate she wanted to get Little Ethan back and she needed this baby as her bargaining chip." Gwen says

"You almost sound like you understand why she did it!" Rebecca says

"I've never seen her this humbled before she's actually remorseful for it. In a way I do understand I know how desperate a woman can be I remember not so long ago after losing Sarah I was so desperate I took Little Ethan away from her to fill a void and I didn't care how much it hurt Theresa." Gwen says as Rebecca and Ethan look at her in shock that her and Theresa agree on something.

"Only she killed Sarah so she deserved it." Rebecca says

"Oh cut it out I know she is too blame for Sarah's death but I have too admit I am too. I left the hospital when I shouldn't have." Gwen says

"Gwen do you really see Theresa's point in this?" Ethan asks still shocked

"I do Ethan but I wanna ask you a serious question and I want the truth. I know Theresa drugged you but did you know it was her or did you really think it was me? Gwen asks

* * *

Theresa is in her room still upset but much calmer having known she told the truth. She rubs her belly

"I know getting it out in the open was the right thing to do." Theresa says as she feels a kick. "Now we just need to wait a little bit longer until I get too meet you both."

"Theresa who are you talking too?" Whitney says walking in.

"Just these little bundles of joy." Theresa says

"Are you really thinking of keeping both of these children?" Whitney says with a speech prepared.

"No, I told Gwen and Ethan everything." Theresa says as Whitney is speechless.

"Really! Well Ok. I don't really know what too say now." Whitney says as Theresa giggles. "What made you tell them?"

"I felt guilty with how nice Gwen was being too me I can't be that cruel. She may have taken my son from me but it's only because she was so desperate." Theresa says

"Wow, I'm proud of you." Whitney says.

"The stress was killing me and now that the truth is in the open I want a stress free pregnancy. I don't know what's going to happen when both children are born with one being mine but we will work it out. Gwen deserves to have a child of her own and I feel sorry that I took away that chance with Sarah." Theresa says as a gasp is heard in the hallway.

"What did you just say?" They both turn and see Ivy walk in.

* * *

"Are you implying that I knew it was Theresa the night she drugged me?" Ethan asked

"You repeating the question is just delaying your answer, I want the truth now!" Gwen says

"No I had no idea it was her I swear it." Ethan said walking right into her trap.

"But it is true that you told her you loved her last night is that right Ethan." Gwen said

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asks

"She told that last night after she was having her cramps you told her you loved her is it true or did she lie too me?" Gwen says crossing her arms.

"Well it's not like that-" Ethan says stammering out an answer.

"I think it's exactly like that I have never seen Theresa this honest so why would she lie too me now. She just admitted to raping you why would she lie about you loving her!" Gwen says

"Alright fine, I did tell her that I loved her an did know it was her that night." Ethan defeated putting his hands too his face.

Gwen doesn't say anything she just walks away

* * *

"Did I just hear you right Theresa?" Ivy asks shocked

"Yes, Ivy you did I was wrong for what I did." Theresa says as Ivy walks in and stands next to Whitney both with shocked expressions. "Ok now it's getting a little weird just say something one of you." Theresa says exasperated.

"It's just I never heard you say a nice thing about Gwen lately. I'm truly speechless." Ivy says

"Me too." Whitney says

"How about we all just say this I know I haven't thought rationally for a while and I have been unfair to Gwen but that stops now. I think we can be friends I just hope not too much has happened for that." Theresa says

"Do you mean it?" Gwen's voice is heard from the doorway they all turn and see her.

"I do Gwen I really am sorry." Theresa says as Gwen walks up to her, her face is unreadable.

"You are telling the truth you didn't know I was eavesdropping." Gwen says stunned.

"I know I did some horrible things to you." Theresa says placing her hands on her belly

"We did horrible things too each other but I think we should wipe the slate clean and start over." Gwen says opening up her arms for a hug.

"I would love that." Theresa walks over as they hug both laughing and smiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Ivy asks

"I think I'm in some twisted dream." Whitney says.

Theresa and Gwen start laughing as the four women start talking too each other as Ethan watches from the hallway seething with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan ducks into an empty room while Ivy and Whitney leave Theresa's room. After they are out of sight Ethan goes back to her room and listens in.

"I have to say this is the first time during this pregnancy I feel at peace." Theresa says with a smile

"I agree a part of me felt that you were never going too give me the children once they were born and I have had some sleepless nights and also some nightmares about it to." Gwen said.

"Full disclosure I was planning on keeping them. Maybe it was hormones or my obsession but I actually thought after they were born I would keep them and that Ethan would leave you too be with me." Theresa instinctively put her hands up waiting for a slap, Gwen just stared at her blankly.

"I knew it! You little bitch!" Gwen said somewhat mad but somewhat joking.

"I know I'm sorry." Theresa said with a smirk. "My plans never work!"

"Well what now?" Gwen asks

"I think that the three of us should sit down and talk. Do you think we can come up with a compromise?" Theresa asks.

"What kind of compromise?" Gwen asks hesitantly.

"Well I know that one of these children are yours, but one is mine." Theresa says with a worried look on her face.

"Wow I didn't think of that um well." Gwen says flustered.

"Even though I'm in no position too ask but will you let me keep my child?" Theresa asks rubbing her bump.

Before Gwen can answer Ethan barges in and rushes Theresa. "Just as I thought, you are going to go back on your word. Just so you know both babies are mine and we are taking them both!"

"Ethan! What the hell get out of her face!" Gwen says.

"No Gwen this is ridiculous she can't do all of these crazy things and then just expect the world in return." Ethan says as Gwen steps in between them.

"I was only asking Ethan I never demanded anything." Theresa says almost cowering behind Gwen.

"Theresa it's ok I know what you were saying. Just go in the bathroom and take that long awaited bath I'll handle this." Gwen said as Theresa walks around Ethan not taking her eyes off of him in fear. When she is gone Gwen glares at him. "Are you crazy why would you treat her like that. With all the problems she's been having with the pregnancy alone you get in her face! What is wrong with you?"

"I understand that but she is completely out of line trying to keep these children." Ethan says

"She wasn't asking to keep the babies she was asking if she could keep her baby, not ours!" Gwen said frantically.

"Well that is out of the question no judge would ever award her custody with what she has been up to." Ethan says with a cocky smirk.

"Well I have no problem letting her raise her own child if fact after these babies are born I want to give Little Ethan back too her as well." Gwen says smiling back at him.

"Over my dead body." Ethan says shocked.

"After what you put me through I would stop talking Ethan!" Gwen says.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom Theresa is running the bath water. She looks at herself in the mirror and for the first time in a while she likes her own reflection. All of her secrets are out, she feels a hard kick on her stomach.

"That's right my conscience is finally clean. No more schemes nothing underhanded. Now I can enjoy the rest of my pregnancy and Gwen and I can finally start over!" She bends over to feel the temperature of the water and feels a sharp pain in her back. "Ow dam, I shouldn't bend over that fast." She takes off her robe and slips into the tub. The water fills the tub and she turns off the faucet. She puts a wash cloth over her eyes and begins to relax. She then has a daydream of her in the hospital holding her newborn baby while Little Ethan comes in too meet the baby. Across the room in a chair Gwen sits there holding her newborn as well crying tears of joy.

_"Theresa you made me a mother thank you so much." Gwen says happily_

_"Your welcome and thank you for giving me Little Ethan back." Theresa says _

_"I'm sorry I ever took him in the first place." Gwen says just then the door swings open as Ethan walks in and takes Theresa's baby away from her. "Ethan give me back my baby!" Theresa cries._

_"This is my baby and you are never going to come near us again. Do you understand!" Ethan says walking out slamming the door behind him._

_"Gwen he took my baby! He took my baby!" Theresa cries noticing Gwen isn't there anymore, Little Ethan is gone too she is alone. She tries to get up but realizes she is handcuffed to the bed and her legs are restrained as well. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Just then 3 nurses and a doctor come in. "Nurse, Doctor please let me go he stole my baby! He stole my baby!" Theresa screams_

_"Nurse sedate the patient! Hurry" The doctor says._

_"Yes Doctor." The nurse says bringing over a needle and injects it into Theresa's IV._

_"No please don't. No my ba- baby-"_

* * *

Just then the daydream goes dark and Theresa takes off the wash cloth off her eyes. She feels another deep pain in her back and notices that the water in the bath is now red, blood red. "Oh no! GWEN! Help me!" Theresa screams.

"Don't you dare try anything to take that baby from Theresa. We need her to have a stress free pregnancy." Gwen says

"It's already done I filed an injunction to take custody of the baby right after it's born!" Ethan says coldly.

"You bastard!" Gwen says

"I did what I had to do." Ethan says

"Well I have news for you-" Gwen says being interrupted by Theresa's scream.

"GWEN! Help me!" They both run to the bathroom and walk in seeing Theresa laying in the tub with the water red.

"Oh my God!" Ethan says

"Call an ambulance." Gwen's says running up to the tub and her and Theresa hold hands. "Are you alright?"

"Please don't let him take my baby!" Theresa cries looking at Ethan.

"He won't." Gwen says as Theresa squeezes her hand.

"Oh God I think I'm in labor!" Theresa says as a contraction hits her hard. Gwen turns to Ethan and glares at him and he just looks back at them dumbfounded.

UNTIL NEXT TIME


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa is wheeled into the emergency room with Gwen and Ethan. Eve greets them.

"Dr. Russell I think Theresa is in labor." Gwen says frantically

"Are you certain? It is still much too early!' Eve says

"She was complaining about back pain earlier then while she was taking a back she said she had some strong contractions." Ethan says

"There was blood in the water!" Gwen finishes.

"Something isn't right Dr. Russell." Theresa says breathing heavy.

"It alright honey I'll examine you. Melanie take her to room 5." Eve says calmly

"Thank you Dr. Russell." Theresa says smiling through the pain as she's wheeled away. Gwen and Ethan start to follow.

"I'm just going to examine her why don't you both wait in my office. I'll come get you after I know what's going on." Eve says.

"The babies have to be ok. Please help." Gwen says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure they are just fine. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Eve says as she leaves

* * *

In Room 5 Eve is checking Theresa's vitals

"You're heart rate is elevated but what can we expect." Eve says

"I'm so scared there was so much blood." Theresa says.

"I know it is frightening but that does happen sometimes. I will take an ultrasound just too be safe but I want to check too see if you are dilated." Eve checks "Well please don't panic but it appears you are already 3 centimeters dilated. You are in labor." Eve says

"It can't be it's too soon. Please stop it! You have to stop it." Theresa says

"I'm sorry but it's too late but let me see inside to see what we are dealing with." Eve put the wand on her stomach.

"I told them the truth about how one baby is mine." Theresa says

"I'm very proud of you Theresa. How'd they take it.?" Eve asks

"Gwen and I are great but Ethan isn't thrilled. I think he is going to take my child away from me." Theresa says

"Oh My GOD!" Eve says looking on the screen.

"What! What is it?" Theresa asks frantically

"I'm gonna go get Gwen and Ethan we have to deliver these babies now! They are in distress." Eve runs out

* * *

Gwen and Ethan walk back to her office. Gwen walks in and sits down on her couch while Ethan closes the door.

"I'm sure everything is alright." Ethan says sitting next too her. Gwen rolls her eyes and stands up quickly to get away from him. "What was that for?"

"This is all your fault." Gwen says

"What did I do?" Ethan asks

"Are you kidding me? What did you do? Did you hear what she said when we walking into the bathroom? "Please don't let him take my baby" him meaning you!" Gwen says

"Don't be ridiculous." Ethan says

"Ethan I don't know what you filed but whatever it is it stops now do you hear me!" Gwen says

"She won't get away with this these are our children." Ethan says

"One of them is mine." Gwen says

"They are both mine." Ethan says cockily Gwen doesn't hesitate and slaps him across the face. "Gwen what the hell!"

"You son of a bitch. Don't you think I know that one of these babies isn't mine and what now you have the nerve to use that against me." Gwen yells

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Ethan says holding his cheek

"All I know is whatever legal process you started stops now!" Gwen says getting in Ethans face.

"Gwen just stop it this is- " Ethan says as Eve rushes in.

"You both need to come with me now!" Eve says as they all rush out.

They go into the room, Theresa is struggling to breath as a contraction hits her hard.

"What is going on?" Gwen asks

"It appears the babies are both in distress from what the ultrasound shows the umbilical cord has an obstruction and the babies aren't getting the nutrients they need and that strain has indeed put Theresa into labor." Eve says

"They are alright though right?" Theresa asks

"Right now they are alright but time we need to hurry." Eve says

"What do we do?" Gwen asks crying

"The only course of action we have is to deliver them now." Eve says

"It's too soon!" Theresa says crying.

"Honey I know this is scary but we will give them both the best care. We won't let anything happen too them. I promise." Eve says holding her hand.

"I trust you Dr. Russell." Theresa says smiling through the tears.

"Alright everyone out we need to get ready to deliver." Eve says

"Can we stay?" Ethan asks

"No, I'm sorry its far to dangerous." Eve says

"Can one of us stay?" Gwen asks

"I guess we can allow one of you too stay." Eve says

"I would like it if Gwen could stay." Theresa says

"Me?" Gwen asks

"I would really like it if you would stay to see our babies born." Theresa says as a tear leaves Gwen's eyes.

"Alright Gwen let's get you some scrubs." Eve says as they start to leave

"What the hell I want to see my babies born." Ethan says

"No. I don't want you near them right now!" Gwen says smiling at Theresa

"Theresa it's ultimately your call." Eve says.

"I just need Gwen." Theresa says.

"You can see them after they are born." Eve says

"But- "Ethan tries to say

"No offence Ethan but we don't time for this argument time is of the essence." Eve says hurrying him out.

_*****Authors note*** This isn't going to be a long story maybe just a few more chapters this was going to be a oneshot but I got carried away lol**_


End file.
